Whipped: One Severus Snape
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: One night, one man, one woman... and a lot of trouble brewing.
1. Chapter 1

A potion bubbled and smoked in the dim lighting of the closed room. A tall man with greasy-looking black hair that went down to his shoulders and an aristocratic yet hooked nose bent over the heated cauldron. A shade of green so vile it almost induced vomiting from the color alone, the potion in the cauldron bubbled thickly as the black-haired man stirred it almost absently.

Suddenly, without any sort of warning at all, the thick wooden door that was the only entrance to the dark and dank room slammed open. The man didn't so much as blink, even when an empty vial sailed over his head to hit the wall behind him. Vials filled with all sorts of things kept flying around the classroom, some coming dangerously close to him and the potion he was still meticulously stirring.

Finally he sighed, setting the glass rod, which he had been using to stir the thick bubbling mass, on the desk beside the cauldron. "To what do I owe this visit, Miss Granger?" he asked, stepping away from the slowly boiling potion. The girl in the doorway stepped inside the dreaded potions classroom, undoing her robes as she went.

"I need a word with you, Professor Snape…" she said, removing her robes to reveal a short green skirt and shiny off shoulder silver blouse. Hanging her plain black robe on a nearby chair, she made her way back to the door. "It's about my extra credit project, sir," she said, closing the door and leaning on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts, looked up and into the eyes of his best student, barring one Draco Malfoy, for the first time that night. Hermoine Granger stared resolutely back at the dreaded professor, eyes burning with something he couldn't identify. He tried reading her mind, but to no avail.

'Blasted Oclumency,' he thought, gritting his teeth in annoyance. 'Now I can't even read the chit's mind.'

Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry Severus…that's not going to work tonight," she said, raising her wand and casting several wards around the room before throwing the polished piece of wood onto a nearby desk. Severus sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What do you want, Hermione? You rarely come tearing in here unless there is something important on your mind."

"Where were you last night?" she asked, stepping closer to the snarky, sarcastic teacher.

"What do you mean 'Where were you last night' ? In my quarters of course," he replied, looking away and walking over to his desk in front of the room. Perching lightly on the edge of the worn wooden table, he regarded her with shuttered eyes. Eyes closed off from everything and in essence, a blank stare. "Where else could I possibly be?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermioned smirked and sauntered towards him again, flicking an imaginary piece of lint off of her blouse. "Oh, I don't know… Shagging Draco Malfoy off-grounds maybe?" she intoned, stopping only when she was directly in front of him. Her small white hand snaked out to creep up his cloth covered thigh. She traced lazy circles dangerously close to his hidden yet still raging hard-on, stepping a little closer to rest her left hip on his right leg.

She snickered at his splutter when she dragged a finger over his clothed erection before she pulled her hand back. Resting bother her hands on his open thighs, she leaned her upper body forward.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you were both gone last night?" she whispered into his ear, licking the edge lightly with the tip of her tongue before nipping the soft edge sharply, making him gasp.

Severus' hips bucked upwards as she nipped him again before taking the abused flesh into her mouth and sucking hard. His hands were clamped on the edge of the desk, knuckles white with pressure. Hermione pressed against him, wrapping her arms around his middle and moving closer until she could feel him, hot and pulsing, pressing into her belly.

"Mmm…" she purred, wiggling her hips so they ground against him and the pointed edge of the table. "Did you forget that I have other 'ways' of keeping my eye on you when we're not together?" Her hand found his prick between their bodies and squeezed. His hips bucked wildly even as her hand retreated.

"Did you forget to tell me that you'd planned something?"

Another squeeze. Severus groaned, a sound of complete surrender as her other hand found him under the robes he'd taken to wearing alone. 'Goind commando' as Hermione had called it.

"Did you forget that you had another lover right here who was waiting, simply _aching_ for your touch?"

A rough stroke on his engorged length had him toeing on the edge of release but a quick push at the spot just under his testicles brought him back.

"And did you forget all of this…because a platinum blond Adonis teased you with his gigantic prick and tight arse?!" she asked, pulling away from him completely.

Severus, eyes closed and head thrown back, whimpered at the loss and bucked his hips trying to find that wonderful smooth hand again.

To no avail…

He cracked his eyes open to see Hermione with her back to him, a brown mass of silky curls cascading down her back. He could practically _feel_ them sliding in his hands and over his hot naked body…but first!

"Hermione…" he whispered, shifting. She whirled, curls flying and eyes blazing.

"What, you sneaky, snarky, lying sonoffa bitch?!"

"I don't remember what happened last night."

"How could you not remem- That ruddy bastard!" she seethed, eyes narrowing. "I'll hex his bloody bollocks off!"


End file.
